Day 4: SpringSummerAutumnWinter
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: Sorina Week 2017: Day 4:Spring/Summer/Autumn/Winter : Paperwork and tastes of the season!


Hi! How are you? Sorry! This is late! I got so caught up with school life! Day 4 of Sorina week 2017! I thought it was suppose to be the cycle of all the seasons! I did not realize it was pick a season out of the four . I have fun writing this! Hope you guys enjoy!

Day 4: Spring/Summer/Autumn/Winter

Summer

"Erina sama, how was your trip to California?" Hisako asks her as soon as she got off the private jet.

"It was fine. Thank you. It was really busy though." Erina nods to her friend. "How are things coming along here?"

"The preparations for the summer festival have been going well. There has been some minor setbacks, but nothing major." Hisako said. "It is their Independance Day, so you can imagine how busy it can get."

"What time is the Elite Ten meeting?" Erina asks her.

"In about two hours. You have nothing else leading to that meeting. Would you like some lunch?" Hisako comments

"Perfect and I'm alright, thank you. I ate so much in California and on the plane."

The pair arrives at the Elite Ten Council room. Erina wants to look around some paperwork and relaxes a little before the meeting starts. Hisako grabs some of her own paperwork and set out on her own, leaving the whole room to herself, well for now.

Seeing the stack of papers on her desk, she sighs and got right to work. Soon she became lost in her work and lost sight of her surroundings.

Some time later, a door opens to the room. A red hair peeks inside to see Erina hard to work. Didn't she just come back from California? He went inside and "accidentally" slams the door. No reaction from Erina. He scrolls over to her desk and tap her shoulder.

Erina, lost in her work, screams when she felt something tap her shoulder. She turns her head so quickly and saw Soma there with his cheeky grin. She places her hand to her heart and said, "You scare the crap out of me. What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, sorry." He puts his hands up in defense while laughing. "I did not expect you to scream so loudly."

"Can't you announce yourself like a normal person?"

"Well, to be fair, I did slam the door and you did not notice." Soma told her.

"I have so much paperwork to do, thanks to someone." She said.

"Hey, in my defense, you do them a lot better than I do. Plus, I do some of it."

"Sure. Why I am 4th and you are 5th." Erina smirks.

"You are going to get dethrone soon enough, princess." Soma told her. "Well, anyway, you just got back and doing paperwork. Get some rest."

"Again, I have so much thanks to you." Erina arches an eyebrow.

Soma just grins in response. "How was California?"

"It was good. Busy due to the holiday." She said as she resumes her paperwork.

"Hmm." Soma went before there is silence. "Erina." Soma calls her name.

Erina looks up and before she could even register what is going on, Soma kisses her. After a few seconds, he let go.

"Hmm, strawberries, and blueberries. I guess that is in season over there for the holiday." He said as he walks to his seat.

As soon as Erina registers what happens, she told bright red, but before she could say something, the door opens.

"Ah, hello Soma kun and Nakiri san. How was your trip?" Megumi walks in. "Eh, are you feeling okay, Nakiri san? You are really red. I hope you are not getting a cold."

"I-it's nothing." Erina blushes even harder. Seeing this, Soma just grins. It is always fun teasing his girlfriend.

Fall

"It is fall. You know what this means?" Isshiki said to Soma.

"Sweet potato!" Soma grins.

"Yes! I know you would know Soma kun. All the others were too busy and did not know what I meant." Isshiki said with tears down his face.

"Of course I do, senpai." Soma said as both of them claps their right hands together.

"Let's go! I have all the materials, just to start that fire." Isshiki said.

Soon later, Soma went to meet up with Erina, who is finishing paperwork.

"Sorry, give me a few minutes. I have last minute paperwork." Erina told him.

"No problem." Soma answers.

"Hmm, do I smell something burning or something?" Erina said as she smells the air. She looks up and sees Soma's state of being. "What's happened?" She stood up and went over to Soma.

Soma lifts his sleeves and at the ends were burn marks. He himself was surrounded with ashes and scuff marks.. "Oh this? Nothing much. Isshiki senpai and I were roasting sweet potatoes, but the wind got too strong and the fire went big. Ahaha, luckily, we put it out fast."

"Roasting sweet potatoes using an actual fire? Only you.." Erina comments while giving him a glance.

"What? You never done that before?" Soma questions.

"No. I could always just roast them in an oven." Erina said. "It's the same thing."

"It is not the same! If I knew, I would have brought you one! I drag you next time." Soma said with a fiery passion.

"Not happening." Erina said. "I think I can see if there really is a difference."

"How?" He questions her.

"Like this." She grabs the front of his jacket in before she could chicken out and kiss him. After a few moments, she let go. "Hmm, maybe there really is a difference. A slightly burnt taste but it goes well with the sweet potato." She then smirks at his dumbfounded look and told him, "That's for last time."

Soma could only chuckles. Erina is always surprising him one way or the other.

Winter

"What did you order?" Soma asks Erina from across the table.

Currently, the pair are in a small cafe. After pestering her for so long and telling her they need a change of pace, Erina finally agreed to go to a cafe to do their paperwork.

"Caramel Hot Chocolate with marshmallows."

"That's too sweet." He told her.

"No, it's really good." Right before Soma could grab her cup, she lifts it out of his way. "And no, you can't have any."

"Aw, come on. You can have some of mines."

"No thanks, I don't want your coffee." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on."

"No."

"Just a taste."

"No, I only have a sip left."

"Fine then." Soma said then he stood up and quickly kisses her. While catching her off guard, he stole her cup and took a sip.

"Hmmm."

"H-heyy! You drank it all." Erina said blushing.

"Hmm, it is too sweet, but I don't really mind it." Soma said.

"You don't?" Erina asks.

"Nope, especially when I drink it like this." Soma smirks and then reaches over to kiss her. She laughs when she turns red. Erina glares at him.

Let's just say that they do not get any paperwork done.

Spring

"I'm definitely getting the 1st seat from you before we graduate." Soma told her.

"Sure, try as hard as you can." Erina teases.

"You coming to Hanami with the Polar Dorms later?" Soma asks her.

"Hmm, I'm going to try. 1st seat has so much work." Erina teases.

"Okay, I see you then." Soma said and ruffles her hair before he left.

"Ah, I told him not to do that." Erina smiles to herself as she fixes her hair.

Unfortunately, Erina's paperwork became neverending and regrettably, she would not be able to make it.

"Really, I'm fine." Erina said.

"But-"

"No buts, Hisako. Besides, I know you really want to see Hayama."

Hisako blushes in response. "No-o that's not true."

"Sure it's not. Go have fun at hanami. Most of the work is for me, so go ahead." Erina smiles at her.

"Fine, but if you need me, just call and I come here as soon as I can!" Hisako said. Before she left, she asks, "Did you tell Yukihira kun yet?"

"I will."

"He will be super disappointed."

"He lives. He has all his friends. I make it up to him."

"Okay, see you Erina sama."

She stares at the door after Hisako. She wants to go but, she is the 1st seat. She has duties to fulfill. She sends Soma a text letting him know.

 _Sorry. There's too much paperwork that is due tomorrow. I won't be able to make it._

Meanwhile, Soma is busy creating his crazy intentions with the Polar Dorm that he did not notice his cell phone go off. He looks up when he heard the girls calling out to Hisako and welcoming her.

"Arato. Where's Erina?" He asks when she reaches them.

"Oh, she has so much paperwork, she can't come. You did not get a text from her?" Hisako questions.

"Oh. My phone's on silent." Soma said and he pulls it out, seeing the message from Erina.

"She really wants to come, but she can't. She says she make it up to you."

"Hmm okay. I just go visit her then." He said with his hands in his pocket and left.

Hisako smiles. Erina sama would be really happy. Maybe I should tell her. Nah, he can surprise her. She then made eye contact with Hayama and she starts to blush.

When Erina heard the door opens, she, without looking up, comments, "Hisako, what did I tell you? Go have fun."

"You should be telling yourself that."

Erina looks up, surprised that it is not Hisako at the door. "Yukihira. What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company."

"You did not need to do this. Your friends will miss you. I just need to finish these paperwork." Erina informs him. Secretly, she is very happy that he came to see her, but she dies first before she admits it to him.

"I know you secretly happy about it." Soma grins. "Don't try to hide it." He teases her.

"Shut up." Erina blushes.

He walks right up to her, spins the chair to the side. He leans over and grabs both the arms of the chair and said, "Well, since you can't see the cherry blossoms, do you want to at least taste the flavor of sakura?"

"Oh? What do you suggest?" Erina said as she uncrosses her arm and arch her eyebrow, obviously challenging him to make the first move.

"Oh, you know, a little something we have been doing as of late."

"And that is?" Another one of her eyebrows goes up.

"Tasting the seasons." He smirks and leans in to capture her lips.

When they let go for air, Erina goes, "Hmm, I don't think I got that taste too well."

"Your God's tongue is losing its touch." He smirks and leans in again.

Erina stops him first. "Who can say? I need another taste to judge it fairly." She than connects the two.

A/N: Again, sorry this is late! I have exam tomorrow, well more like in 9 hours! I have two exams . I really need to do well! Hope you enjoy this! Till next time!


End file.
